Captain of the Gale Force
by TrebledWriter
Summary: Fiyero Tiggular was given a mission when he became Captain of the Gale Force - find and kill the Wicked Witch of the West. T to be safe. Major character death. For Nelly.


**HAPPY ELPHABA DIES DAY! Here is my one-shot dedicated to the awesome, the fiercest, the crazy, the Queen of Scissors herself, NellytheActress! Happy birthday Nelly! Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Fiyero Tiggular was confused. His blue eyes could barely perceive what his surroundings were.

He was in a room. A bedroom.

_How the hell did I get here? _

He stood up and looked around. He was in one of the bedchambers of Kiamo Ko, yet he had no recollection of ever going there. He turned back to the bed, where the green girl lay in rest.

The Wicked Witch of the West herself.

Suddenly, he realized it. The Witch. _She _put him under her spell. Everything came back to him. The ball, the throne room, and leaving with _her. _

His lips curled into a sneer as he eyed the green girl. The one who stole him away from Glinda, the perfect blonde cupcake who he truly loved.

As if thinking of the devil brought it to life, the Witch stirred and woke.

"Oh Yero, good morning dearest." She smiled, sitting up. "Darling what's wrong?" Her expression turned to confusion when she saw Fiyero's face.

"You…" He growled.

"I what?"

"You _wicked _witch." He snarled.

"Yero what are you talking about?" She asked as she stood up.

"You cast one of your _spells _on me, so I would love you. But news flash, no one can ever love you. Your own _family _doesn't love you." Fiyero spat, pushing her back on the bed. "I'm leaving." He announced.

"Yero wait-" She said desperately, grabbing his wrist.

"Don't 'Yero' me!" He shouted, violently ripping his hand away.

"Fiyero?" She whispered.

His eyes were ice cold as he stormed out of the castle.

* * *

Glinda the Good was lost.

She just witnessed her fiancé run off with her best friend.

Another crystal tear rolled down her already tear stained cheeks.

"Always a bridesmaid, never a bride." A voice said from behind her. She quickly wiped the tears away and turned.

"Fiyero!" She exclaimed, launching herself at the prince.

"Hello m'lady." He smirked, gently kissing her.

"But…I thought…" Glinda trailed off.

"The Witch? Ha! As if." He laughed, and Glinda nervously went along, concerned about the man.

"Fiyero are you alright?" She asked cautiously.

"He's just peachy." Morrible said, walking into the room. She placed a hand on Fiyero's shoulder, grinning.

"We have our Captain of the Guard back." She said proudly.

* * *

Elphaba was in one of the tallest towers of Kiamo Ko, studying the Grimmerie. She had to find a spell.

She knew that Morrible had cast _some _spell on Fiyero…unless…

"M-miss…E-Elphaba." Chistery stumbled. He was perched at the window, watching the outside world.

"What Chistery?" Elphaba asked tiredly.

He didn't have the chance to respond before she heard a loud crash from downstairs. She grabbed her broom, her hat, and the Grimmerie and took off to fight off whatever it was.

Fiyero stood there, rifle in hand; the barrel aimed directly at her.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked timidly, trying to keep the fear out of her voice but failing.

"Wicked Witch of the West, I hearby sentence you with treason." He snarled. "Your crimes against the great state of Oz are deserving of death."

He stared down the barrel of the gun. His blue eyes that had once been filled with light and joy, were icy and cold.

"Please…Fiyero…" She whispered, slowly raising her hands in surrender.

A gun shot echoed through the vacant halls of Kiamo Ko.

* * *

"Fiyero what in Oz is wrong with you?!" Glinda demanded, near sobbing.

"I had a job and I did it." He stated.

"But…but…" Glinda could barely talk. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and almost fell over, but Fiyero caught her.

He looked up and Morrible stood in the corner, a spell book in her hands.

"Glin?" He asked.

"Congrats Fiyero." She said, smiling, once she regained her balance.

* * *

"Glinda!" A Munchkin man shouted as the Good Witch floated overhead in her bubble. "Just how dead is she?"

"Since there has been so much rumor and speculation; innuendo, outuendo, I shall set the record straight. According to the Time Dragon Clock, the raid occurred at the thirteenth hour by our own Captain Fiyero Tiggular of the Gale Force." The crowd cheered for Glinda.

"Yes, the Wicked Witch of the West…is dead."

* * *

**Was that good? HAPPY BIRTHDAY NELLY!**


End file.
